I need you to tell me
by Not.my.Prob
Summary: Kitty Kurt. Kitty has lost faith in men and takes an overdose and Kurt finds her. He has to find out what happend to her. He needs her to tell him.
1. 1:Stop it! let me be!

.This story has it's faults but whatever. Hope you like it.

I do not own the X-men or X-men evo. Just a fan!

C1: Stop it! Let me be!

Every time Kitty tried to sleep the memories of what he did to her came hunting her nightmares. He that said he loved her, he who promised to protect her was the one to hurt her more then any other had done before. She had not told anyone about what happened because she was afraid, not even Kurt or Logan knew about it.

Logan was out of town and Kurt was to too busy with Amanda. Kitty didn't really like Amanda that much, but she didn't say that out loud. That would hurt Kurt and that way she would never do that.

With with tears in her eyes she stood up from the warm bed and walked out the door. Her head hurt,

the bruising on her inner thighs hurt more then hell it self and she hadn't slept in two weeks so her mood wasn't the best. What she really needed now was something for the pain, something strong.

Tiptoeing down to the med-lab to steel some pain killers and then back up again after a trip to the kitchen for some water. In the med-lab Kitty tiptoed past Hank McCoy to the medicine cabinet, just taking some medication (god knows what.) and hurrying back.

Getting some soda from the refrigerator and picking up a book to read if she didn't get to sleep.

Thinking of a time she was happy was hard for her now. The only 3 people that could mack her smile was dead, away or busy.

She missed her real dad, but she knew he was happy even if he was gone. He had passed away about a weak before 4of July, and her mom had shut down compliantly. Her mother had to be taken to the hospital for it and Kitty had bin with her every day.

But it wasn't the dream celebration. Now she only had Logan to look up too, he was the one how became her guardian after her fathers testament said that if her mother failed to protect and be a clear minded guardian Logan would take over.

The book she had with her was one that Kurt said she had to read. It was a book with short vampire

love story's. With over 30 short story's of hot blood, midnight pleasures and inhuman passion.

It was titled Love Bites: Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance 2. She didn't find the first one sow she took n.2. _What the hell, it's not like it continuous on on story's from the first book, right? _

In entering her room she heard from down the hall that Kurt was talking in the phone. Yelling, she could tell even if she could not hear that much. She knew it from her instincts a feeling. She never liked him at an angry state because he would always seem so sad afterworlds. And he could get a little scary to.

Now she sat wondering if one of every was okay. _Okay Kitty, what is can it hurt? You hurt already some small pills is not going to mack it worse, maybe only better...._

Kitty took some of this some of that with some soda.

After a moment she started feeling dizzy, pain and she fell on the floor. Her eyes rolling back in her head and she was shaking like she had epilepsy. Then it all became black...


	2. 2: Saving you is the one thing I have to

I changed the words to: V instead of W and Z instead of S and zo instead of to. when Kurt talks or thinks. Okay:)

C2: Saving you is the one thing I have to do

Kurt had just talked to Amanda on the phone for like an hour about some pretty intense stuff. She wanted, **wanted him**. But Kurt didn't seemed so up for it.

Amanda didn't understand way and started nagging him about it. But Kurt never answer the question.

And now he had a headache. _ Fuckings woman! That girl never gives up! _

Walking down the hall he wondered way he felt that he had seen so little of Kitty that day. Then again he saw less and less of her everyday anyway, because of his relationship with Amanda. That was one of the bad things about having a girlfriend.

Suddenly he stopped when he saw a light coming from Kitty's room. _Is she awake? She is not afraid of the dark, is she? No, maybe she just forgot to turn of the lights. _

''Keety, are you awake?'' He said as he entered the room.

Stopping dead in his tracks he saw Kitty's body on the floor, there she was in the middle of the room. He ran up to her and tried to wake her, ''Keety! Keety vake up!'' Noticing her breathing or rather lack there of. His ascent becoming more and more noticeable as he screamed for her to wake. Shaking her, not willing to see her state.

After several failed attempts he picked her up and teleported.

''Herr Hank! Herr Hank!'' He screamed.

He had teleported them to the med-lab and now he was screaming on the outside of Beast bedroom door. ''What the hell is it that you want in the middle of the night?'' Beast door flung up, with one look at the young boy and down at the body of Kitty he rushed in to the infirmary's immanency room.

''What happened?'' Hank asked examining Kitty.

Kurt looked up at Hank with a worried look. ''I don't knov! I juzt fund her there.'' Hank looked at Kurt and said ''I think you need to go and look for any pills or medication she could have used. Okay?'' Kurt looked at him and asked ''Pills?''

''Kurt, Kitty has overdosed on some thing. I need to pump her stomach.'' Kurt didn't say more as he teleported to her room.

He had to stop and think, way had she done this. ''V_ay Kitty! Vay!'' _Kurt could not believe she had done this. Tears ran down his cheeks like a waterfall of new melted ice in the beginning of spring. He walked in her bedroom door and started looking for any pills or medication.

The only thing he fund in her nightstand was some tampons and her '_**Pills**_' and some weary interesting photos of her. _Oh, I didn't know you vere in zo thiz. No! Kurt focuz!_

When he saw a book on the floor that looked very similar to his, he had to smile. She was going to read it. He wanted her sow to do it for him, and she was going to for him.

He bent down to pick it up when he saw some medicine containers. He took the containers and the book and '_**Bamf**_'ed' down to the med-lab.

_I am going zo find out vay you did it. I promize, mein Katzchen. _


	3. 3:Stuck with you

C3: Stuck with you!

Kitty lay there looking at the wall. With the bad taste in her mouth of when Hank had made her trow up and her stomach feeling empty. Suddenly the voices of her best friend yelling snapped her back to reality. ''Keety! Hov could you?!''

Kitty looked confused up at him and said ''What did I do?''

''Do this!'' he seemed to be crying. Kitty didn't get to answer as Hank enter the room. ''Hello you tow, stop yelling at her Kurt.'' Hank waked up to Kitty and placed a device on her right foot. ''This is a device that blocks your powers. Its impossible to destroy so don't try.''

''Way do I have to use this?'' Kitty asked.

''Your a danger to yourzelf and maybe for otherz.'' Kurt said with an angry tone.

''Kurt come here.'' Hank said and Kurt walked over to the side of him and Kitty. Without a word Hank handcuffed Kitty and Kurt together.

Kurt looked at Hank and said rather loudly ''Vhat the hell?!''

''Way did you do that?'' Kitty said somewhat confused and angry.

''You have to have a chaperon everywhere you go, and Kurt just signed up for the task. And Kurt don't worry I have called your school, you have the entire month free.''

''But Herr Hank...'' Kurt was interrupted by Hanks finger.

''Kitty your free to go with Kurt to his room, and bay the way Kurt, if any one asks its your sister that '_died_'.'' Hank said leaving the room.

''So...'' Kitty said.

''Zo...'' No one saying anything was torture. Kitty and Kurt not saying anything was like a miracle, so unthinkable and here it happed. Finally Kurt could not take it anymore. ''Okay I can't take thiz. Com ve are going to bed.'' He picked Kitty up (bridal style) and teleported them to his room.

''Oh, I feel dizzy.'' Kitty said.

''No vonder. You juzt teleported on an empty ztomach.'' He grinned and added ''It happens zo me all the time.''

Kurt lay her softly on the bed and follow soon after himself. It was hard to find a position that was comfortable. They ended up with having Kitty turning her wrist so that her hand palm was to his and she lay on her stomach with her head on his chest. Their fingers twined together.

''Good night Kurt.'' Kitty said.

''Gute Nacht Katzchen.'' he said and both of them fell asleep pretty fast after that.

*****************X-MEN********************************************************

_The man stepped closer and closer to her. Her heartbeat raising. She tried to get away but he was to fast. Her powers going on the fritz didn't help her much. He forced her on the bed using his wait to pin her down. He held her down with on had and riped her clothing of her with the other one. His smile, made her want to trow up. _

_She struggled against his grip, but he was to strong. Spreading her legs forcefully and ruffly macing her hurt and entering her with no compassion, only thinking of what he wanted. Ponding into her, forcing himself onto her and hurting her in every possible way. He forced himself on her in almost every way there is. And she screamed ''NO! STOPP IT! PLEASE! NO!''_

''NO!''

Kitty woke up screaming and covered in sweat. This memory haunted her dreams every night ever since it happed. She had trusted him, but in one second he had destroyed it. When she had told him her powers was on the fritz he had violated her.

Kurt had woken up of Kitty's screaming. Hearing her scream and cry was like torture.

''Keety! Shhss. Vhat's vrong liebe? Shhsss, don't cry...'' Kurt hugged the girl tight to his chest as he tried to comfort her.

''mummff...'' she mumbled in to his chest. The fur under the t-shirt getting wet with her salty tears.

''it's okay Keety, I'm here.'' Kitty snuggling closer to him was strange but some how it seemed good. Even right to him. She had stopped crying but still seamed like she needed comfort. Kurt wondering way she was crying, but didn't ask as it seemed to be a bad time for that.

''Liebe, it's bin a long time zince ve did zhis, izn't it?'' Kurt said braking the silence.

''Did what?'' Kitty looked up at Kurt.

''Talked, sheered a bed, comforting one another.''

''Sheered a bed doesn't belong there, fuzzy.'' Kitty said jokingly. Kurt grinned at her ad said ''Oh, so you don't remember falling azleep in mein room, do ya?''

''No can't say I do.'' she said giggling. Kurt laughed at that and said ''Not even vhen I fell azleep in your room? When Logan kicked me out.''

''Oh yeah. I remember. He scared ya so good that you didn't dear to face him for a week.'' Kitty said laughing.

''Thats not true. I vasn't zcared!''

''Yes you were.'' She said laughing her ass of. ''You are going to get it for that!'' He said jumping at her and tickling her.

''Hei, what yall doing?'' Rouge said leaning on the door frame. Kitty and Kurt looked at her and jumped had in hand (because of the handcuffs) and tickled Rouge. _**HA, HA, HA! **_


	4. C4: Hank, Hank were are you?

-* Means calls

C4: Hank, Hank were are you?

''Hank! Are you inn here?'' Kitty yelled at the door. Kurt and her had looked every wear for him. But it seems that he disappeared.

''Oh, I really need zo pee!''

''I know and I need to take a sower. But we have to get this handcuffs off.'' She said firm and somehow pissed of.

''I'm calling Rouge.'' Kurt said and dragged Kitty towards the hall.

''But..'' Kitty tried, but Kurt didn't seem to care. Finding the phone and pushing the buttons rater ruffly. Kitty looked at his face and had to fight her giggle. _He really needs to pee! Ha Ha. He looks so funny._

*Hello?* it said in the other end of the phone.

''Hey, Rouge it's me. Did you see Hank before you left?'' Kurt asked looking longingly at the bathroom door.

*****Yeah, He left for some medical congress in Helsinki.***** Rouge said.

''Helsinki?!'' Kurt yelled.

*Yeah ya know in Island. Oh, Kurt I have to go talk to ya later.*

Kurt putt the phone down and looked at the handcuffs.

''So, What now?'' Kitty asked.

''Ve brake it.'' Kurt pulled up a hammer from the drawer and tried to brake it. But as he did he and Kitty bout got a electric impulse.

''Auu!!'' They screamed in union.

''We are never doing that again!'' Kitty screamed.

''Well then you have to follow me to pee and I have to follow you to take a bath.'' Kitty looked at him and said ''Well Okay then.'' Kitty dragged Kurt with her to his bathroom.

''Kitty, I don't knov about thiz.'' Kurt didn't really feel comfortable peeing with Kitty there. But hell with it. ''Okay Keety. Close your eyes and keep them closed to I say you can open them.'' Kitty did as he said. Kurt was surprised how easy it was to stand there and not feel uncomfortable when she were there. It was rather nice, except that she was a little to close but still nice. After he finished he shook himself and pulled up zipper on his pants. Then he let Kitty open her eyes and he washed up.

_Now is the hard part._ Kitty thought. This was uncomfortable for her.

''Okay Kurt close your eyes and don't open them on till the word 'open' comes, okay?''

''Kay.'' Kurt said as he closed his eyes. Kitty undressed and got up in the bathtub, she made sure there were a lot of bubbles covered her.

''Open'' She said blushing a little.

Kurt looked at Kitty and became happy that his fur would hide his blush. _Kitty der Engel, Kitty(1)_

Kitty closed her eyes and he undressed to. Only feeling the friction from were the water barrier broke, Kitty knew that Kurt had placed him self I front of her.

This was weird. Being in a tub with another person without doing any thing, to each other was weird.

''Kurt, Amanda for you!'' Said Evan as he enter the room. Bout Kurt and Kitty jumped up on there feet in surprise and Evan's eyes was as big as dinner plates. Kurt looked at Kitty and jumped in front of the standing girl. Evan took the phone up and said ''Kurt is in the bathroom right now, can he call you back...'' and then he hang up. He looked to bout faces and smirked ''What are you tow up to?'' Kitty pointed at the handcuffs and Evan raise an eyebrow and then Kurt said ''Out! Now!'' and Evan ran like a 4 year old girl to when she saw a pony.

* * *

I just wanna say. That in the next chapter I'm getting rid of AMANDA. For you Hannah loves Kurt-nightcrawler, Okay?

1: Kitty the Angel, Kitty


	5. 5: Hate you! But you know

C5: I hate you! But you know.

Kurt and Kitty had not talked all day after Evan walked in. Kurt had seen Kitty naked, and he had liked what he saw. But this made things complicated for him. His love life. He was with Amanda but wanted Kitty, IN EVERY WAY. Amanda wanted him.

Kitty knew that Kurt had seen her naked and that made talking to him hard. She didn't know what to think any more.

Kitty was tired so she had to drag Kurt with her to his room. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was sleeping. Her nightmare calling for her in her brain. Kurt sat in the bed beside her sleeping body. Admiring her beautiful face. She was simply breathtaking. He knew what to do know, but how was a hole different matter.

Suddenly his phone made a sound, he had got a text message from Amanda. Picking up his phone with his tail. He reed the words that was on the screen.

_Dear Kurt, _

_I'm sorry for this. _

_You know Frank Hamton on _

_the football team, right?_

_Well at the party I kind of 'did it.' _

_don't be mad at me,_

_love Amanda. 3 :)_

Kurt looked at the text over and over again. She had 'do it' with Frank. She had bin unfaithful to him and she just sent a text a year after the party. And she was asking him not to be mad after a year.

Now he knew what to do.

He called her.

* Hello babe.* She answered.

''You vaited all thiz time tell me!'' He yelled in to the phone.

* well, I didn't know what to say then. * She sounded like she was more interested in what she was doing then what he had said. She was probably painting her nails.

''Bullshit! Das ist not true! And telling me on the phone!'' He was angry he could not forgive this.

* Calm down Babe. * She said.

''No! I don't want you in my life anymore. Its over!'' He said hanging up the phone.

He was crying even if he had never bin in love with her, he felt betrayed. He had not bin unfaithful to her once and she had bin unfaithful 2 times, 1time she had told him about it and blamed it on being drunk and now this one.

He had bin with her for 2yeas. He was glad it was over. But he had to cry.

Kitty opened her eyes to find Kurt crying. She hugged him and asked ''What's the mater? Kurt don't cry. Shh...'' He cried. He had to hold on tight to her. This was hard. Kitty saw the phone and picked it up. She read what it said. '' That whore. I am going to kill her, that bitch!'' She yelled.

Kitty didn't know what to say any more. She just wanted to kill her. She reminded her self that Amanda knew about what happened to Kitty, she had promised not to tell Kurt or any one. And for that she didn't hate her that much.


	6. 6: DDL: desire, drive and love

Sorry it took so long to update, school and stuff. Had a lot to do, birthday and stuff. I'm finally 16.

hope you like.

And if you have any ideas or wishes for the next chapter let me know.

* * *

C: 6 D. D. L-desire, drive and love.

Kurt lay there looking at her face, way did this beauty want to end her life? And like that?

Kurt didn't know way she would do that. It hurt him to think about it. His Katzchen would never kill her self. He was going to find out...

She was sleeping, her breath calm and quiet. Her chest rising and sinking with the rhythm of her breathing. It was the first good night sleep in a long time for her. He knew that.

She had held him in her arms when he cried. He wanted to do the same for her. But he had to know way she did what she did first.

Her beautiful lips so desirable. He wondered what they would taste like. Moving closer and closer to her face, his curiosity taking over him. He placed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. This was something he had wanted to do for a long time.

Kitty awoke bay the soft and warm feeling on her lips. Opening her eyes she saw Kurt's closed eyelids. His lips coved hers. Closing her eyes again she returned the kiss. Moving her hands, one to the back of his neck and the other one in his long hair. Deepening the kiss.

Kurt was surprised that she responded like that to it and not pushed him away. Not long after there kiss becoming more and more intense, his tongue begging for entry. And Kurt moved so he was on top of her. His hand exploring the outline her body. The other one struggling to get comfortable against the handcuffs.

Because of the fur Kitty felt safe with Kurt. The way he never did any thing without asking if it was okay, and never going to fast. And he wasn't like _him._

They broke the kiss so they could breath. And looked in each others eyes. Kurt took it upon himself to start undressing her. Taking of her nightgown. '

Bout of them had only used clothes that were easy to get on for the most. Kurt never going with a shirt and Kitty using strap less items or items that could open the straps on, like her nightgown. Because of the handcuffed part.

Sliding of her silk nightgown and removing her panties. Kitty tensed a little by the feeling of his 'hardness' against her. Something Kurt noised.

''Keety, are you alright?'' Kurt asked.

''Yeah I'm fine.'' she answered. Kurt looked at her confused, but didn't say more as Kitty kissed him full on. Needing the reasoners of him. After the kiss broke Kurt moved his hand to the waistband of his pants.

In her head Kitty was screaming in fear. She had felt him against her and she was now sure it would hurt again. Even if it was Kurt, her friend, her best friend and her secret crush.

The memory of _him _and _his _touch came to mind, and how that had hurt. And _he_ had bin brutal, but _his_ tent was small in comparison to the average young men, but it had hurt as hell. Kurt on the other hand had to be ginormous, she could only Imagen how that would hurt.

Kurt had slide his pants half way when he suddenly stopped still in his tracks. His turned his head towards the door. He had heard something. ''Kurt what's wrong?''

He just looked at her and dragged his pants back up and mouthed 'Logan'. He picked up her nightgown from the floor and handed her it. She quickly put it on. She pushed him of and mouthed 'underwear?' to him. He smirked and said ''don'zt bother. I have got em.'' He said and waved his tail with her panties on it. ''Give it.'' she said trying to grab it but he pushed her away giggling ''Finderz creeperz. You gezt zhem back vhen I get my action.'' he winked at her and put it in his secret stuff chest. Before she could say anything they heard the door knob turn and they pretended to be asleep. Kurt actually falling asleep with in minutes and Kitty short after.

Not that Logan didn't notice.

Logan sat down at Kurt's desk. He could not believe the things he had bin told just as he enter his home. Kitty tried to kill her self, no cant be true! His half-pint would never do that. But it was true.

Now he sat there all night watching over the tow teens. His little half-pint and the elf sleeping softly, the elf arms around her shoulder in a protective and possessive manor. The old man had to smile '_at least the elf would never let her go'_. Logan came up with a plan. '_I have to get them together... and I know how._'


	7. 7: You can run, but you can't hide

C7: You can run, but you can't hide from Kitty!

''YAY! Finally freedom'' Kitty said in a sing-song voice. Hank had come back and now he was letting the teens go without the handcuffs because of Logan's clam that the bathroom ting was a little difficult. ( yes, they had begged him to tell Hank.)

''Nothing like going zo zhe bazhroom vith out having an entourage.'' Kurt said getting out of the bathroom.

''Don't get ahead of yourself children. You are still going to have to sleep in the same room and go where ever the other goes.'' Hank said.

''Yeah, yeah but we get to go to pee with out one another.'' Kitty said high fiveing Kurt. The tow walked out were all the other teens were and sat down bay the big tree in the garden.

''Kit! Hey Kit!'' Rouge shouted coming over to them.

''Hey what's up?'' Kitty said putting down her book.

''Do ya wanna come to tha mall with me? I need some new glows.'' She said and raise her hands for her.

Kurt looked at them and said ''They look a little vorn out.'' Kitty got up from Kurt's lap and walked up to Rouge and said with a smile''lets go.'' Kurt was about to protest, but the girls already left.

After 2 hours at the Mall:

''Am so tired!'' Rouge said sitting down at the Barny's fast food restaurant in middle of the mall.

''Me to, and I'm starving.'' Kitty said following Rouges action. ''Hey, isn't this were Amanda work's?'' Rouge said.

''Yes it is'' Kitty said cold. Just as she was going to say more Amanda came in with Joe Dart, kissing!

''What the...'' was all that Rouge could say. Kitty on the other hand walked up to them.

''Oh, hey Kitty.'' Amanda said waving away her '_new_' boyfriend.

''You bitch! How could you?!''

''Hey, hey...I have not done any thing wrong and you know it!'' Amanda said in her arrogant voice. That made Kitty angry and with out warning she drew her fist right in to Amanda's face. ''Au! Fuck what's wrong with you?! You psycho bitch!'' and with that Amanda slapped Kitty.

''What's wrong with me?! I may be a bitch, but I'm not a whore!'' Kitty said jumping on Amanda and thats how the fight started. ''At least I am not so pathetic that I am forced to be one!'' Amanda screamed as Kitty pulled hard on her hair. Pulling each others hair, hitting and slapping each other on till some bystanders pulled them of each other.

Amanda was pulled away by her boy friend, but before walking/ limping away she spatted out the words ''freak'' and Kitty replied ''whore!''

Rouge giggled as Amanda turned her back to them, because Kitty had pulled out a big spot of hair. Kitty had not lost any of her hair, but she had some scratches on her arms and back.

To strong ruff hands held on to her. And when the smell of the person enter her nose she stiffed, the smell of smoke and bad colon. ''Ah didn't know you were so aggressive, Pretty Kitty.'' His breath on her made her want to cry, and his hands on her made her want to run.

Rouge noticed Kitty's mood. It changed from fearless and angry to sad and afraid. Lance turned Kitty around and she stiffed even more. His smirk, his eye's made her remember. ''L...La...Lance...Wh...What..are y...you.. doing..here?'' Kitty asked. ''Aw. Kitty come on. I'm here for my favorite girl.'' he said. ''To reconnect like we did last time.'' He said in a deep voice. That made Kitty chats her breath in fear, and Rouge noticed. ''Ah don't think Kitty's wants that. She has a boyfriend now.'' Rouge answered to save Kitty. ''Yeah, and we really need to go we have something!'' Kitty said fast dragging Rouge with her. ''But..'' Before he could say anything more, the 2 girls ran out only saying ''bay!''

* * *

Lance returned! The new horror movie in Kitty's life.

Feel free to review. :)


	8. 8: No they are not mine!

C8: No they are not mine!

Kurt sat in his room bored to hell. Kitty and Rouge wasn't back jet and he had nothing to do. The only thing he could think of was last night before Logan came. He and Kitty had bin so close to...to have sex. Thinking of her naked body under his, thinking of how much he wanted them to move with each other and become one.

Suddenly the sound of Evan entered his mind ''Yo Kurt, what's up?''

''Oh hi Evan, I'm just zthinking.'' Evan looked at Kurt and entered the room and asked taking a bite of his apple ''What about?''

''Oh nozthing importanzt...'' Kurt said fast his eye's settling on his secret stuff hiding place. Evan followed Kurt's eyes to a brown chest that Kitty had given him. ''You thinking about Kitty.''

Kurt looked up at Evan but didn't say anything. '' You worried about her...'' Kurt looked down at his feet and said ''Ja...but..''

''Aren't you?'' Evan said surprised ''I am, but zhat vasn't vhat I was zhinking about...'' Kurt said taking a breath. Evan looked at his friend in a knowing way and said ''You know she likes you, right? Like likes you.''

Kurt looked up confused and Evan said ''The way you too act when your around each other, the way you look at each other and the way you talk about one another. It's **LOVE**!'' Kurt smiled and said ''Yeah it iz.'' Evan walked over to the chest and looked at it with his fingers. ''I have always wondered what's in this...'' Evan said opening it up.

Kurt screamed for Evan not to, but no that boy didn't listen. When he looked in the box the fist thing he laid eyes on was Kitty's blue panties, but he didn't know they were hers. ''What the...'' He said and then looked at Kurt like he was some kind of freak. ''There not mine!'' Kurt said rather scared of what Evan had thought. Evan narrowed his eyes at him and said ''If it's not **YOUR'S **then whose is it? Is it Amanda's in her desperate cries of horniness, that she gave you her underwear again?''

Kurt looked at Evan and said ''No zhere not herz either. And bay zhe vay Amanda gave me her underwear , but I didn'z zake them. And zhey are vay to discreet to be herz! She is more of a zthong person. It's Keety'z.'' he said closing the lid. Evan looked at Kurt and said with a disused expression ''Oh you pervert! You stole her underwear!'' Kurt looked horrified at Evan and said ''NO I didn't steal her underwear! She let me have zhem.''

Evan looked at Kurt confused ''Your still a perv. How did you get her to give them to you?'' That made Kurt tell the hole story from the point of the curious kiss to the we almost fucked but Logan came and we had to hurry and hold on to the underwear till we get down and dirty.

''So...the underwear was your consolation price?'' Evan said amazed. Kurt struggled with the word it was kind of making stand like a pervert in the eyes of his friend. ''I prefer if we think of it more as a gift or present.'' Evan just smiled ''You dog, give me five play-ar!'' Kurt looked at Evan like he was crazy and laughed, but high fived him anyway.

''You know your lucky right?'' Evan said siting down on Kurt floor and threw the apple in the trash and doing his '_Score!_' motion. ''Hov?'' Kurt said not knowing were this was going.

''I mean, you have Kitty. One of the hottest girls in school and you had Amanda begging you to sleep with her.'' He paused needing some air and Kurt said ''Ja, I knov Keety is a hot girl, but having Amanda begging me was nicht fun!''

Evan laughed and said ''Yeah well Amanda is one crazy lady, but she is hot! But you landed a good one with Kitty. I mean to quote my roommate Bobby, no one has a nicer ass then that girl, I mean wow.'' Kurt laughed and smacked the back of Evans head. ''Vell I knov zthat she haz a nice ass, and Bobby bezzer vatch his mouth or I vill kick his Esel.1'' Kurt said trying to keep his face strait.

''Hey guy's! What's up?'' Rouge and Kitty said entering the room with more then one shopping bag.''Wow! How many pair gloves did you by?'' Evan asked looking true Rouges bag. ''4 pair. One dark green, one dark purple and tow black.'' Rouge said smiling.

Kurt walked up to Kitty and placed his hands around her waist from behind and placed his head on her shoulder and wisped in her ear ''Hi liebe.'' Kitty smiled a little and said low ''Hi babe.'' He smiled a little and then said ''Babe? Do I look like zhe little pink guy, vho iz a pig?'' Kitty giggled a little and said ''Nope. But you have to deal with it. Babe.''

Kurt laughed a little and said out for everyone to hear ''and did any of you by me anyzhing?'' Rouge looked at her brother and said ''Ah shopped for Evan, Kitty for ya.'' Kurt smirked and so did Evan and bout asked ''What did you get for me?!'' Kitty and Rouge laughed a little and gave Kurt and Evan looks.

''Children dinners ready! Get down here now!'' Storm yelled. Everyone looked at each other and Evan asked ''Who's turn was it to make dinner?'' Rouge and Kitty looked at each other and there eyes big as basketballs ''It's Rahne's'' Not that she was a bad at coking no that was Kitty (Kitty her self had bin band from the kitchen.) but Rahne always made traditional Scottish food, like haggis or worse. The only people that didn't complain were Kurt, because he like almost every tip of food except Kitty's and Roberto, because he like likes Rahne.

Everyone walked down to the kitchen and met up with Logan. ''Hey half pint. Want to drop house dinner and go out to eat? Just me and ya'' Kitty smiled at Logan and nodded. She really wanted some time with her not biological dad. And she always saw him as her second dad, and so did her real dad when he was alive. She smiled at the memory of her dad. And walked with Logan to the door. ''How dose burgers sound? Vegan of course.'' Kitty got her jacked and said with a smile ''Burgers sounds grate.''

----------------------------------------------------X-men------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for now hope you like it.

Tell me what you want to happen if you have any ting on your mind. Hope you like it.

THX- to all readers :)

P.S: I know I wright a lot of things wrong, I have Dyslexia and I am Norwegian so just look over it if its possible. ;)

'feel free to _review_!'


End file.
